But I Thought Only Women Could Do That
by bcsclaymore
Summary: Ripped from his family shortly after birth, he was raised to be the ultimate weapon in a world of shadows. Now years later, he returns, and changes a world where kunoichi reign supreme.
1. Beginning of Change

**An- well, happy Fourth of July everybody. I figured today would be as good as any day to bring this out. this is gonna be my take on Nightmares Around Winter's First Shinobi story. hope ya enjoy it, and let the show begin.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BASILISK**

**Chapter 1: Beginning of Change**

With the passing of the Sage of the Six Paths, the world deviated from his teachings of peace, and became embroiled with many horrible wars. These wars caused the deaths of thousands of women on all sides. For some reason, men had slowly lost the ability to use chakra throughout the centuries. This has lead them to live the life of a civilian with certain circumstances. The majority of men born in clans all across the Elemental Nations were either kept in the clan as slaves to serve the rest of the clan or the parents simply put their children in the orphanage.

Despite the majority, one clan believed in family above all else, no matter the circumstances or unspoken rules: The Uzumaki Clan. Though its members are now scarce because of the third kunoichi war, the clan is still going, and begins a growth spurt thanks to this particular night.

* * *

In a hidden cave outside of Konohakagure, guarded by two anbu, a woman's cries can be heard.

"MINAKO NAMIKAZE IF I GET THROUGH THIS ALIVE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS MESS WHEN I RECOVERRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" screams a very frustrated Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, as she's giving birth to her twin children while squeezing Minako's hand.

"Take it easy Kushina, I'm here for you; you just need to calm down and take deep breaths and push the babies out" Minako soothed her wife, ignoring the crushing of her hand.

"MINAKO, WILL YOU SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TROUGH NOW, JUST SHUT UP" screamed Kushina.

The nurse overseeing the birth decides to interrupt the couple, "Kushina, I need you to push when I tell you okay."

Kushina begins to push, and after twenty minutes, the cave is being filled with the cries of two newborns.

"Alight Kushina, I am going to get the seal back under control, but I need your help with the fox", Minako said in a loving tone.

"Don't worry, I am all over this", Kushina replied, giving her lover an exhausted, yet confident grin.

Suddenly they were interrupted by unexpected voice, "Stop right there."

The couple turned their heads towards the source of the voice, and absolute horror grew on their faces immediately. Their newborn son was being held by a masked woman, garbed in black, with a kunai held in a downward grip towards their son. Their Little Boy!

"Back away from the jinchuriki, Fourth Hokage, or your son dies at the young age of one minute", said the woman spoke in a smug tone.

"Lets just calm down here", Minako said in a frantic tone, fearing what this _bitch_ would do to her little boy.

"I am perfectly calm; I am not the one who has to make a life or death choice regarding their child's life", the woman spoke, her voice still carrying the smug tone from when she first spoke, "Shame I couldn't get your daughter too, but an anbu got her out of here before I could get to her."

Both Minako and Kushina narrowed their eyes at the blunt threats to their children. The masked woman took this as a sign to throw the infant into the air, thrust the kunai upward, and wait for gravity to take care of the rest.

Minako took this chance to flash to her son, saving him from the kunai, but leaving Kushina vulnerable in the process. She then noticed explosive tags that were attached to her infant's blanket. She quickly ripped the blanket away just before the tags went off.

BOOM!

Minako flew out of the cave entrance and rolled to a stop on the ground, her form in a ball trying to protect her son. 'Damn, she got Kushina, but at least our children are safe', she thought with a sigh of relief. That thought brought her to her present situation, and without a second thought flashed to her daughter, and then flashed herself, her daughter and her son to a safe house. "Don't worry my precious little ones, I have to go get your mother", she spoke in a gentle tone, cooing at her children. She flashed to Kushina's location with every intention to get her out of danger.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Kushina cried.

"This world has become nothing a hate infested hell, so I'm going to remove it from existence." The masked woman replied. "To do this, I'm going to need power, so Kyuubi come on out of there." At this point, the masked woman and Kushina make eye contact and she notices that this masked assailant possesses the Sharingan. The Kyuubi's chakra completely surrounds her, and then she feels the pain of having the fox ripped from her body.

Weakened after the forced extraction, Kushina tries to stall for help, "W-W-Wait!" and masked woman directs her attention to Kushina after placing the fox under her illusion.

"Amazing… You Uzumaki are really something, to be able to survive the Kyuubi ripped from you…" then thought, _'But that's nothing compared to your son'_, before turning her attention back to the fox she commands it, "Now, Kyuubi, since you free of your prison, why don't you destroy it so you never have to go back there again" and the Kyuubi happily obliges by striking its claw at Kushina only to roar when he didn't feel the resulting gush under its paw.

In a yellow flash, Minako saved Kushina from instant death and said,"Kushina, I'm taking you some where safe for now okay?" Kushina just nods her head weakly on her shirt, while murmuring thanks to and with another flash, they appear in the same building that Minako had left their children in. Minako then lays Kushina gently next to their children. "We never did get the chance to name them, did we?", Minako said in a loving tone, directing it towards the beautiful sight of Kushina lying next to their precious treasures.

"No, we didn't. How about we name them now?", Kushina replied in an equally loving tone. Twenty seconds later, Kushina offered an answer, "How about Naruto and Naomi?"

The newly named Naruto looked like a male version of Kushina having a puff of blood red hair, the same color as Kushina's, on the top of his head, while Naomi looked like Minako having her parental mother's hair. Both had whisker birthmarks on their cheeks from the influence of the Kyuubi during pregnancy.

"Those are beautiful names, Kushina. I have to go take care of the Kyuubi, so keep our kids safe till I come back", she spoke, her tone turning serious, while retaining the feeling of love in her voice. She then flashes near the Kyuubi and spots the masked woman. She able to get her opponent away from the Kyuubi in order to fight her opponent on equal terms.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? Tell me!", she demands, angry that this masked woman threatened her most precious people.

The masked woman remains silent, which irks Minako greatly.

Minako's eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger at the reply and responded, "Fine! Then I'll just beat it out of you!" After that Minako let loose one of her special kunai, but was shocked to see the kunai phasing right through her opponent.

'What the hell' Minako thought in surprise.

The masked woman suddenly warps to Minako's location, and Minako feels distortion right in front of her and threw a kunai in a different direction in order to analyze her opponents' technique.

Just as Minako appears where her kunai was thrown, a warp suddenly appears out of nowhere and reveals the masked woman. 'Damn! It appears that she has even better capabilities in time-space ninjutsu that me. It's going to come down to whose attack is faster' Thought Minako.

"Let's end this now", spoke Minako.

"Couldn't agree more", replied the masked woman.

As they charged each other, Minako threw another kunai and readied a head-sized Rasengan. The kunai once again phased through the masked woman. The masked woman was getting ready to grab Minako to end it all she thought 'Victory is MI…', but she felt a Rasengan attacking her from behind unexpectedly.

"GUAH!", she screamed in pain and was on her knees. As the assailant was getting up, Minako suddenly appeared before her with a kunai in hand.

'How did she get right next to me!' thought the woman in fright.

**Flashback**

_As the Rasengan exploded upon contact, Minako took her chance and marked the masked woman with the Hiraishin formula._

**End**

"Heh… so now what you going to try to take Kyuubi away from me", said the masked woman.

"No, I've already done so through a contract break seal that I placed on you", said Minako.

"Grrrr! Fourth! You may have beaten me today, but I swear that I will always get what I want, one way or another!" With that the masked woman warps away, leaving Minako to deal with freshly exorcised and very angry Kyuubi.

Making the decision quickly, Minako decided to call for backup. She ran through a few handsigns, and slammed her hands down, "Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer." She appeared above Kyuubi in a massive, and a gigantic toad, Gamabunta, and slammed down on top of the Kyuubi, causing the beast to roar.

"KID I KNOW I SAID ABOUT YA CALLING ON ME FOR HELP, BUT THIS IS A LITTLE TOO FAR!", Gamabunta said, a little annoyed that his summoner had summoned him to fight the Kyuubi of all things.

"Sorry, but I needed some major help, considering what I am going up against", Minako spoke quickly.

"YEAH YEAH, BUT AFTER THIS YA OWE ME TEN BARRELS OF SAKE", he spoke. Minako would have chuckled at this if she wasn't so tired.

The toad then began to dodge the assault by Kyuubi's tails, and attempted to counterattack with his tanto. This continued back and forth for twenty minutes until Kyuubi got a debilitating slash with its claws against the toad. "SORRY, KID, BUT I AM RUNNING LOW ON CHAKRA, AND AIN'T GOT MUCH MORE TILL I GO BACK TO TOAD MOUNTAIN", Gamabunta spoke, extremely tired form fighting this tailed beast.

"Thanks for the help Gamabunta", she spoke towards the toad.

"GOOD LUCK MINAKO", he replied, and ~Poof~ the giant toad returned back to the summoning plane.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, the Kyuubi began to unleash its attack. It looked like the attack was about to hit her, but suddenly a chain wrapped around her and pulled her out of harms way. Then, multiple chains sprouted from the ground and wrapped around the Kyuubi restricting its movement. It growled in defiance, trying to break free from these accursed chains.

Minako quickly turned towards the source of the chains, and sees Kushina with their two children, "Kushina, what are you doing here, with our kids no less. What are you thinking?"

"Minako you need help! And I can still fight", Kushina spoke wearied, convincing her lover with her logic.

Minako sighed, knowing this was no time to be arguing," Kushina the only way I see out of this is sealing the Kyuubi…"

"No! I will not damn my children to my fate!", Kushina yelled viciously, cutting her lover off.

Minako gave a hard stare to her lover, "Kushina, we have no choice!"

Kushina huffed in defeat, knowing they had to do this.

"I won't be able to seal the Kyuubi in one seal, so I'll seal the yang in you to prevent your death, and seal the yin in Naomi", Minako spoke, quickly explaining her plan to deal with the tailed beast.

"Yang Eight Leg Seal", she spoke, locking away the yang chakra within Kushina.

The Kyuubi realized what was happening, and with a short burst of strength, broke free from the chains restraining it. It quickly formed a tailed beast bomb only seconds away from firing it at the family. Minako yelled, trying to stop the beast from its plan, "Yin Eight Leg Seal."

Suddenly, the masked woman returned, and her arm seemed to split into tendrils and reached out into the Kyuubi's signature attack. The attack began to shrink until it was completely gone. She spoke in a tone that sounded like she had one last trick up her sleeve, "You may have stopped me, but I am going to get rid of your son before he becomes a problem later on! Kumai!" the masked woman's sharingan changed into a different shape.

The air warped around Naruto at untraceable speeds. Near instantly, Naruto vanished from Kushina's arms, while the masked woman's harsh, cruel laughter echoed the air as she warped away again.

The Kyuubi's yin based form flowed into Naomi making her the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox, but Minako nor Kushina registered it. Their minds were in a state of shock, unable to understand why this villainess would target their little boy.

'Naruto… It can't be… He can't be gone…'

"NARUTO!"

The air was filled with the cries of a broken family, yearning for their lost member.

END


	2. The Calm before the Storm

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BASILISK**

**Chapter 2: The Calm before the Storm**

It had been nine years since the Kyuubi attack, and everything had gotten better. Well almost everything. While not a great as in the beginning, Minako and Kushina were still feeling the effects of losing their only son. This had led them to being very paranoid and over bearing with their remaining child; they did not want to lose another child, especially by the same lunatic bitch.

Their friends from the other clans felt bad for them, even though they never had lost any child in that way; however, they secretly thought that this was for the best seeing as males got the short end of the stick in kunoichi families, but there was no way in hell they would ever voice those particular thoughts. Seeing as Minako would send a dark glare to any who even mentioned that dark truth about males in kunoichi society, and, even worse, Kushina, who would go into a rage and could only be restrained by Minako and seven anbu.

Minako and Kushina had both thought that it would be a good idea to give their daughter the extra training while she was in the academy, and explain exactly why they were so overbearing, so that she wouldn't crack from all the pressure they have been putting on her.

They told her the truth of her birth when she was eight: the Kyuubi, her elder brother, and what happened to him, well almost. They ended up telling her that her brother had been taken from them, and they had been unable to get him back.

It seems as despite Naomi had Minako's looks, she got her attitude from Kushina to which the couple received an answer to all they had revealed to her, "Don't worry mom dad, I'll become a kick-ass kunoichi in no time, and then I'll go and find my big brother, then we can all be one big happy family, Dettebane!."

This one declaration sparked two feelings within the hearts of Minako and Kushina: love for the amount of effort to reunite their family, and sadness for knowing that it would most likely never happen. The couple wrapped their loving child in a hug, completely unaware that what they desired would be achieved in the future.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, a pale purple portal opened, light enveloping everything to the point of non-visibility. The light begins to die down ever so slowly revealing a figure standing where the portal once was, as well as the surrounding environment.

It looked like the debris of a village that had been through many war zones that could no longer support any kind of life. The main tower had only one-fourth of its basic structure remaining, while the majority of the other buildings were reduced to simply rubble. Despite the condition of this place, extremely faded red spirals could be seen every now and again along the ruined buildings.

The ruins weren't even the most terrifying part of this location. As far as the eye could see, there were thousands upon thousands of bones, all different types and sizes. If one looked closely enough, they could see that some of these bones were still intact skeletons ranging from the size of a little child to a full grown adult. Some of the bones even had crusty red spots on them in different places.

The combination of the ruins and red crusty bones gave the entire area an ominous feeling; however, the person seemed to take no mind of it based on the fact that he was stumbling around as if he was intoxicated. He took three steps then collapsed face first onto the ground, his head pressing flush against a scorched adult skull.

An eerie mist begins to surround the lifeless, ruined village, and the sounds of clattering bones soon fill this silent void. The mist becomes thicker and thicker, swallowing all like hungry monsters thirsting for human souls. Encompassing the fallen figure until he disappeared, like he had never been there in the first place, another sound started to overcome the never ending concert of clattering bones, the sound of hundreds of disembodied voices. The voices began to scream independently, sounding like a combination of male and female war cries, and civilian screams as if they were reliving their own destruction and pain. Slowly, the voices quieted down until the song of bones was all that could be heard; that is until the disembodied voices spoke as one, **"A SPIRAL RETURNS HOME!"**

* * *

All he could see was darkness in every direction. He couldn't see anything, but he could just barely hear… something? It was hard to make out; like it was people mumbling. Suddenly, the world around him became bight and full of color, although the colors seem to blur into each other. That, however, didn't last long. As the seconds passed, the world became clearer; forms became more defined as his eyes grew use to his current surroundings.

His hearing also improved. Instead of mumblings he could now make out words. He heard words like "Uzumaki" and "returning from extinction". He looked around and noticed that he was in a completely different area than he last remembers right before he passed out. This room was completely untouched by destruction, and the walls were pale blue in color. He also noticed that he was now lying on a fairly decent bed. He sat up from his position and turned his head towards the source of noise that filled his ears.

What he saw was… strange? The beings looked human, but at the same time somewhat transparent. He, needing to know who these people was and where he was, decided to question these people.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why did you help me?" He asked the beings, which he realized were made up of both men and women.

"We are what remains of a once great, but forgotten clan. We are the ones that cannot move on to the afterlife until we fulfill our purpose. We are the Uzumaki!" the speaker of the group replied, "and we have much to discuss little spiral."

"Why do you call me that?" asked the young man, wondering if this guy was right on the head.

"We call you that because that is what you are, little spiral. If you had not been one of us, then the barrier we keep erect around Uzushiokagure would have incinerated your body to ash in seconds. You are an Uzumaki, and Uzumaki's look after their family." replied the speaker.

Having listened to the answers these people, the Uzumaki, gave him he expressed his gratitude, "thank you, without your help I may have died when I stepped out of that portal."

The speaker just nods his head in acceptance, and asks, "Now little spiral, what is your story?"

The 'little spiral' told them of how he had to survive on his own in the world at a young age, and how his life change completely when he was caught in a battle between a group from a clan known as the Kouga and a rogue nin from the Iga clan. He had been injured, as well as had the young Kouga clan head had been injured. From what he learned the blood of the Kouga head had somehow gotten into the wound on the 'little spiral's' chest, his body assimilating the blood, and granting him the clans' prized doujutsu. The leader of the Iga heard of this, and instead of killing him, he took him in for the sole purpose of being the Iga's edge of the blade used to deal damage to the Kouga. As a weapon he was given no name, and was brutally trained to be the perfect ninja in weapons, and assassination/ infiltration. How he had developed two techniques that allow him to cut through anything and move a nearly untraceable speeds, and how it would help create the moniker of the sword less red devil. How he had unlocked a strange warm feeling that coursed through his body during meditation, that he could augment his movements with it, and that he could instinctually create chains that could restrain practically anything.

The groups had listened intently to the young red head's word, and were disturbed that one of their kin was treated as such. Children that age should be treated as children, not trained to be a weapon. Unfortunately, they couldn't change the past, but they could help the youngling with his future. With a quick telepathic discussion made by the group ending, the leader spoke.

"Little spiral, while we may not be able to change your past, we can however build on your current skills. We have come to a consensus, and decided to teach you the ways of your clan."

The red haired young man simply nodded in acceptance.

"We shall begin with you learning in more depth of this 'strange warm feeling' as you called it. That is chakra, the power of the mind and body mixed together. It is strange that you are capable of using it as because males have lost the ability of using chakra leaving women to main power in the world concerning ninjas, despite this, us Uzumaki have trained all members of our clan, seeing as the male were just as good as the females based in the arts of assassination", the leader spoke with a hint of wonder in his voice, "we will teach you how to control this power so that you can do much more than augment your movements as well as create chains."

And so the day was filled with the young Uzumaki performing multiple chakra control exercises in order to get a feel for the energy. It was fairly easy seeing as the young man had the reserves of a high chunin, based off of the observations of his trainers. They trained him until he collapsed from exhaustion, let him rest, and then trained him some more for a few months.

They trained him in sticking little objects to his skin for long periods of time, standing and fighting atop water, and changing his normal chakra to his aligned element, which turned out to be lightning; however, he had also been trained into changing his chakra to water since it would complement his natural lightning affinity.

While on days not training his chakra, he trained in the physical aspect where he was introduced to the training of parkour. Learning to scour building without the use of chakra would be a useful boon in villages containing sensor nins as well as assassination and infiltration missions. The ruins around Uzu were the perfect spot to practice this method of training. He had also brushed up on using your opponents' body against them as well as using swords of different variation, along with kunai and shuriken.

* * *

In three years, he was now seventeen years old, and had learned a lot from his clan. He gained a better understanding of chakra and what he could do with it. His control shot up immensely, and it helps with the lightning/ water jutsu that he had learned. This newfound control also helped him in creating his chains in a more efficient manner, both on time management and chakra usage.

As a member of the Uzumaki clan he had also learned fuinjutsu, and was at journeyman level and was no allowed to experiment with his own seals.

He was now allowed to begin taking missions by his teachers believing he needed nothing more than experience. He dressed in the traditional male Uzumaki style clothes that he had found, which were in very good condition considering the shape of the island itself. They were a navy blue full body suit that was covered by a grey, sleeveless haori that adorned the clan symbol on the back that went to his knees. Around his waist, securing the haori in place, was a brown wide belt that tapered at the back. There were four seals on the front that held his excess tools: extra kunai, shuriken, etc. he wore the standard kunoichi sandals for optimum movement and comfort, he had a sixty centimeter long sheathed short sword attached to his back, and to complete the look a grey mask that took the shape of a human skull. All of the materials had seals on them to prevent minor damage, so they would hopefully last longer. All in all, he looked like a professional kunoichi only male.

As he walked towards the sealing formation that would allow him to teleport from Uzu to a nearby plateau that contained the matching shiki formula. This formation had allowed easy access for any Uzumaki in order to get around the destructive whirlpools that surrounded the island.

Surprisingly, two of the Uzumaki spirits appeared by his side, and asked if they could travel with him. When he asked them why they replied, "We, for some reason feel a strong pull towards you; we also wish to continue to aid you, and to help you grow long after you leave Uzu."

"Thank you, masters. However, you are spirits, and you told me that you were unable to leave the island in your spirit forms", he replied, grateful that two of his masters wished to continue this journey with him.

"Yes, usually that is what would happen; however, we have developed another way to leave, but it would only be possible with your help. We would need to possess your body long enough to activate the seal matrix, and teleport your body to the other matrix", the female replied, explaining what would need to be done in order for this to work.

The young man simply nodded, and relaxed his body, bracing himself for the weird feeling that was about to take place. Seconds later, the two spirits glowed a pale blue color, and flew into the young Uzumaki's body. His back arched, "ugh!" he grunted as the spirits adjusted themselves into his body completely, and then he hunched over breathing heavily, 'that is something I don't think I don't want to experience again.'

After a minute, he was able to gather himself, and proceeded to walk onto the seal array. He channeled his chakra into the seal, and instantaneously was teleported to the corresponding seal receiver. He turned towards the place he called home one last time, sighed deeply, and then he began to walk towards his future, whatever it may be.

* * *

It took him two weeks to finally find a village; despite the village being very small, it had a problem that had not been taken care of yet. The reason for this is that the village was on the path that barely anyone traveled, and they didn't have the sufficient funds needed to pay for their particular problem. Bandits were taking the female village occupants from ages of eleven to thirty, and the number of those being taken was increasing every day.

As a result, when he stepped into the village he was met with looks of distrust and fear. He, however, ignored the village looks and made a b-line straight towards the village leader, intending to see if he could put his skills to use.

He walked into the office where the leader sat behind his desk, his hands grasping his head, a look of resigned sadness etched on his face.

It took a few seconds for the elder to realize someone was before him, and when he looked up he froze. "w-who are you? Why are you here?", the old man spoke, his voice filled with apprehension and fear.

**"****Relax, old man. I mean you no harm. In fact, from what I heard while coming to speak to you, I hear that your village has a little problem. That said, I would be willing to offer my services in helping you deal with this problem"**, the masked young man spoke.

"Yes, the kidnappings, but you are only one person and a male at that. Only women have been able to deal with bandits without much trouble because of their ability to use chakra, and we have barely any money to hire even one", spoke the old man, his tone falling deeper into despair, staring into the young man's dark violet eyes.

The masked young man simply stared at the old man, then he flickered out of existence, and reappeared behind the sitting man with his hand held out, a chakra chain formed, gently caressing the old man's shocked form. He released his control on his chain, allowing it to dissolve into nothing, and reappeared in front of the old man. A second after his little show he spoke, **"I am unique, old man. As I said before, I am willing to offer my skills; all I ask in return is for information: estimated numbers of the bandits, and their estimated location."**

The old leader just sat there in shock and awe. He began to think, _'maybe this young man can help us. He has shown me abilities that only kunoichi are capable of; and that speed, I didn't even see him move!'_ It took a minute for the elder to get out of his shock, then he spoke, "thank you, young man. May I ask your name?"

Unfortunately, the masked young man never had a name to call himself by, so he replied, **"me, I am no one. Now, I need to know what you know about these bandits."**

Thirty minutes later, the young man was walking out of the elder's office, having all the information he needed to take care of these bandits. He went to the outskirts of the village, in the direction that he had been told, and was about to begin his plan until he was interrupted. The two ghosts, as he now knew them as Kasumi and Kenshin, appeared before him and asked him how he was planning to complete this mission.

**"****I will use the shadow clone, and henge them into various animals. When one of my clones finds these bandits' location, they'll dispel, informing me of it. Then, I'll move in a take them out"**, he explained.

"What if something goes wrong, little spiral?", asked Kasumi, wanting to hear what contingency plans he may have come up with.

**"****I'll use four shadow clones, henge them into animals, and have them place four seal arrays I created to replace the need of extra people for the Four Red Yang Formation. I'll use this to prevent any of the bandits form taking any hostages, and if there are any within the barrier already, I'll use my speed technique to end them, saving said hostage"**, he said confidently.

"Hmm… it is good that you have all your bases cover. This will be a test to see how capable you are, and to put everything that you have learned into a practical situation", Kenshin replied, glad that his student has used all he has learned so far.

Kenshin and Kasumi's student then crossed his index and middle fingers, channeled his chakra, and several ~poofs~ were heard. Ten shadow clones poofed into existence, and then his orders were given out, **"now I want you to spread out to through the northwest region of this village to find these bandits, and when one of you find them, dispel as to let the others know. Then, I want four of you to position yourself in a square, and set up the seal array for the Four Red Yang Formation, then dispel. As for the rest of you, stand down and get ready to help any captives that may be outside the barrier when it is set up."**

**"****Yes, boss"**, the clones said simultaneously. They all began to set out to accomplish their mission.

Thirty minutes later, an influx of information appeared in the originals head, _'good, now the next stage of the plan can begin.'_ Another ten minutes later, the original received four point of views worth of information, _'good, now for the final part of the plan.'_

With that final thought, he vanished from his current location, and reappeared one hundred feet horizontally away and twenty feet in the air. After vanishing and appearing twice more, he appeared on the ground just outside of the bandits' camp. He walked past the barrier seals and sent an exploding clone, which he set to explode in the center of the camp to get their attention. It worked, seeing as how every bandit came running after the explosion. He then activated the barrier seal, enclosing himself and the bandits, which he counted to about one hundred, keeping them from the majority of the captives.

"Who the hell are ya doing here, ya bastard! You leave right now and we won't hurt ya", a grunt shouted, trying and failing to intimidate this person that just appeared out of nowhere.

The masked young man made no attempt to leave; however, he did say one thing, **"good, now that your all here we can begin."** He forms a weird movement with his hand, and nothing happened. At least until a group of men fell to the ground in pieces. The group of men see a copy of the man in front of him at the end of the line of blood and body parts, and they turn back to the man in front of them just in time to see him fade away. They were left with the simultaneous thought, _'what the hell happened!'_

I form the ram hand sign, and create an illusionary clone at my exact location. Then, I 'step' **(1)** towards the left side of the bandits and as I near them I start to spin, while utilizing my evil flesh blade technique **(2)** I cut the people near me into pieces. As I end my rotation, I position my hand atop each other and thrust them into my nearest opponent, and then, as my fingers sink into his chest, I slash my hands in a downward motion, ripping the man's chest into bloody chunks.

The young man begins a high-speed rotation, converts his chakra to water nature, and spews in outwards, soaking not only the first line of men but several lines of men after the first. While still in rotation, the man goes through a set of hand signs, **"Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration." **Lightning arced throughout the soaked bandits, shocking many violently, killing few.

Stopping his rotation, he unsheathes his short sword, channels chakra into it, and slashes diagonally, unleashing a wave of sharp condensed chakra that cuts through several feet of men. He vanishes and reappears in the front of the group, and he begins another high-speed rotation and unleashes a bounteous number of sharp, condensed waves of chakra **(3)**, rapidly decreasing the number of the bandits.

Out of the many bandits that the camp held, only ten remained, the group leader included. The bandits were looking at this 'thing' that had nearly destroyed their camp. The leader had suddenly gotten this 'great' idea, _'if we rush this monster all at once, he'll have no way of defending himself from all of us.'_

Unknowingly to the bandit, this 'monster' had one more trick up his sleeve. The bandits, as one, ran towards this lone being, believing that ten people charging him would be enough to bring him done, but that idea went straight to hell as soon as the 'monster' closed his eyes and reopened them.

_'__Damn, I am down to a quarter of my full reserves. I must have used more chakra than I thought. That just means I'll need more training and experience'_, he thought, now noticing that the bandits were all trying to gang up on him, _'pathetic, they think doing this will take me down, but still I didn't want to resort to this; however, I have no choice.'_ As the ten bandits got two feet near him, he closed his eyes, channeled chakra to them, and reopened them, his eyes changing from violet to yellow and the white of his eyes changing from white to blood red.

_'__What is this? I can't move, what's happening!'_, was the collective thought of all the bandits. Suddenly, a compulsion unlike anything they have ever felt cam over them, the compulsion to kill themselves. They could see it all happening, but their bodies wouldn't respond to stop this. They saw their own weapons deviate from their intended course right back into their own body! They hit the ground dead even before they know it.

The young man took a deep breath, and released his hold on his chakra, allowing his eyes to return back to their normal violet. He released the barrier, and went over to the now free women that his clones had helped.

The women, who had been freed during the fight now watched in awe as this young man systematically, destroyed these bandits that had kidnapped them from their homes, and forced them in being sex slaves to use for the bandits' own pleasure. At first when copies of this young man appeared at their cages, they were afraid. Afraid that this person was going to hurt them just like the bandits; however, once he explained what he was doing here they relaxed, hoping that they would get to go home soon. This young man was now checking over their wounds, making sure none of them were too injured to travel, thankfully none were.

Because of the condition of both the women and the young man, traveling back to the village took an hour and a half. When they finally returned to the village, they received quite a reception. Fathers and mothers were holding their daughters, husbands holing their wives, all the while thanking this unknown man reverently, who appeared out of nowhere and helped them.

The unnamed savior had decided not long after that it would be a good time to move on, and so he did while everyone else was still celebrating the return of their families.

A few weeks later, he had heard about some war that was going on in the land of water, so he decided to see what the fuss was all about. This action would be the first in truly cementing his reputation that would have kunoichi everywhere, from all villages clamoring to find him. This would be the beginning that would change all that this world knew.

END

* * *

(1)- The step is one of his two techniques that he created while in basilisk realm. As such, these two techniques require no chakra, only controlling his electrical system, which he channels to his feet to increase his speed drastically. His electrically charges feet can also brush up against electrical ions in the air allowing him to 'walk on air' or change directions using tight angles. Now speed of this technique can be increased by increasing naruto's natural speed.

(2)- The second technique that was developed pre return. He channels the electrical energy to his hand, controlling it to begin vibrating, allowing his hand to cut through virtually anything. He has developed many variations to this technique, allowing him for mid-range use in the form of slashes and piercers; also in long-range, however the attacks get weaker the m=longer the range is.

(3)- a combination of shizuka's second step dance and the samuri's flash kenjutsu technique with instead of throwing kunai at an extremely high rate multiple chakra waves are sent through the sword.


	3. The Calm before the Storm, Raging Winds

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BASILISK**

**Chapter 3: The Storm Approaches, Raging Winds**

Three Chunin Kiri kunoichi were doing their mission appointed to them by the Mizukage: patrol duty, and they were beginning to get extremely bored.

"God, I wish something would happen already. Anything to get my mind off of this boring mission", spoke a nameless kunoichi, while the other two kunoichi nodded their heads in agreement.

Ten minutes later, the three kunoichi noticed something coming on the horizon. It was a young man, a very handsome young man. He wore a blood red kimono that matched the color of his mid back-length hair. He had violet eyes that screamed innocent and whisker marks across his cheeks, which made him look more exotic. "girls, I think we just found a way to pass the time on this mission, not only that, but we could make a fortune on this kid; a lot of kunoichi's back home would pay good money for a roll in the hay with him", spoke the nameless kunoichi with a grin, while the other two gained lecherous smirks on their faces. The kunoichis then made their move to ensnare their new 'toy'.

Three women, presumably kunoichi, suddenly appeared in front of the young man, startling him. He was about to turn around and run like hell, but he then noticed that the three kunoichi had surrounded him, preventing him from escaping. "Whoa there, boy, we're not gonna hurt ya. Ya look a little lost", she spoke, her tone turning more sensual by the second.

"Yes, pretty lady. My parents and I were ambushed by the bandits. They were able to distract them long enough for me to get away. That was two days ago, I haven't seen them since", the boy spoke in a sad tone, completely unaware of the fate that was fixing to thrusts upon him.

"Don't worry, boy. We'll help ya get someplace safe", she spoke, barely keeping herself from jumping this kid right here. 'This kid is so innocent it's a crime. I am really going to enjoy breaking him', she thought lecherously. She along with the other kunoichi led the boy to a secluded area, and put their plan into action.

The two kunoichi quickly grabbed the boy's wrist and pinned him to the ground, while the leader sensually made her way towards the boy. She stripped herself of her shirt and pants, revealing that she didn't wear a bra or panties. Her soaking wet flower showing the other kunoichis there how turned on and eager she was.

"What are you doing? You said you wouldn't hurt me!", the scared boy said, wondering why they were doing this, and why this women in front of him was naked.

"Relax kid. We're not gonna hurt ya, just make ya feel gonna, and, in return, your gonna make us feel good, too", she spoke in a sensual tone, her hands loosening the boy's kimono, revealing his firm body to the three kunoichi, "mmm… yummy."

The boy began struggling with all his might, until he froze. He froze because the leading kunoichi snaked her hand into the boy's trousers, and gripped his length. She used her free hand to pull his trousers down to his knees, and then she began to slowly pump his member. The boy couldn't help but moan under the woman's ministrations, "p-p-please, s-stop, I begging, please."

The kunoichi paid the boy's begging no mind, continuing her pumping of his member, which began growing and growing. 'mmm… so big, and he's still growing', she thought, keeping her eyes on his now fully erect eleven inch long, two inch thick shaft.

"Damn, that is one big dick", spoke one of the kunoichi holding him down, while the other one exclaims, "hurry up and take him, I want my turn."

The leading kunoichi straddles him, and just as she is about to descend upon his member, three 'tinks' could be heard. All three kunoichi feel a sharp pinch at their necks, and darkness became the only thing they could see.

* * *

The kunoichi's wake up extremely groggy; their bodies unable to function properly because of whatever they were shot with. They try to move only to find that they are systematically tied to nearby trees. They quickly look around to get their bearings, and see the same male, only a few years older, that they had just tried to have 'fun' with, sitting around a small campfire, causing them how he had suddenly appeared to be older.

Their movement must have alerted this boy that they were now awake. It was not long till he spoke to the now completely awake kunoichi.

"I am glad to see that all of you are awake, but you shouldn't try anything as it is pointless", he spoke in an emotionless tone.

Hearing this, the three kunoichi tried to struggle against their bonds, unfortunately they were unsuccessful. They then realized that all of their weapons had been relieved from their position on their bodies. As a last ditch effort, they tried to feel their chakra, but, to their horror, they couldn't feel anything.

"I told you it was pointless for you to attempt any kind of escape. By now you realized that I have taken your weapons, tied you up, and I have locked away your chakra", he said, his tone remaining emotionless.

"WAIT! The only way for you to seal our chakra away is to be able to use it yourself, which you can't cause your male!", one of the kunoichi screamed.

"Well, I am unique, and I am not like any male you have come across", he spoke.

"You're an abomination, and you're in our country now. We can get some of our comrades…", the leader spoke until she was cut off.

"Wrong! You can scream as loud as you want, but no one will hear you. I have placed barrier tags around our current area. These tags prevent any sound from within the barrier to go past it. The tags also produces a genjutsu around the barrier, which will prevent anyone from wandering near the barrier", he spoke, seeing the three women's shoulders slump as he ended his speech.

"Now, seeing as we got your attempted escape out of the way, I need something for your women. I need information about this entire war", he spoke.

When none of the women said anything, he decided to break the silence, "well, if none of you are going to give me the info that I need, I guess I'll have to resort to torture methods", he said, the women getting scared at the sound of his care free tone. He crossed his fingers into the clone handsign, and with a ~poof~, a clone appeared. He positioned himself near one of the two grunts of the three Chunin team, while the other positioned himself in front of the other grunt. The Chunin leader, who was still stark naked, was forced to watch as this sexy 'thing' begin its torture of her sisters in arms.

The would-be torturer began his assault on the bounded kunoichi, sensually nibbling at the lobe of her ear. She bit her lower lip hard, trying to stop the moan that was forming in her throat. The young man coated his hand in water natured chakra, giving his fingers a sharp water based edge. He then used his water blade coated fingers to cut off her clothes, causing her to whimper.

"Shhh… don't worry, I am not going to hurt you. I gonna make you feel good", he said in a mocking tone, the kunoichi being reminded of their own words being thrown back in their face. He nibbled on her neck, while his hand traced down to her high B cup breast and began kneading them. Her whimpering became louder, and then she let out a loud gasp as he used his thumb and index finger to pinch and twist her nipple, while the rest of his hand continued to knead her breasts.

"You know what I want. Please tell me what I want to know", he whispered in a sweet, sensual tone, her will nearly breaking.

"N-n-n-no, I c-c-can't-t", she stuttered, panting heavily.

"That's a shame. I guess I'll have to try a little harder", he said sensually, as he caressed her stomach tracing down to the kunoichi's now sobbing flower. Despite trying her hardest, she was unable to hold back the moan form all this pleasure she was feeling.

He slid a finger easily into her hot, wet core, and she moaned a little louder. He added a small amount of chakra to enhance his stroking of her inner walls, causing her to scream in pleasure. He added another finger, and vigorously pumped them into her, causing her to moan with absolutely no restraint, "oh g-g-god… p-p-plea-s-se d-d-don't s-s-stop, m-m-ma-ma-mas…"

He realized how close she was, one more major push, and she would break. And boy was this one last push going to be glorious. He converted the small amount of chakra he had in his index and middle fingers into lightning nature, thrusted them deep into her, and curved them upwards.

Her eyes snapped open, she screamed, and she came… hard, "I-I'm c-coming, master!" Her walls clenched around his fingers, trying to keep them in her. She came down form her orgasmic high, and whispered, "Master…" as she fell to unconsciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile the clone, who apparently had a much more pronounced sadistic streak, began his own version of torture with the other kunoichi. He ripped her clothes off without any restraint, terrifying the bound woman.

The young man gained a vicious look on his face, feeling the woman with heart-stopping dread, as he spoke, "you know, unlike your friend over there", pointing over towards the kunoichi on the other side of the leading kunoichi, wreathing in pleasure, "you're going to experience the very worse pain imaginable."

The woman began trying and failing to get out of her bonds, frantically struggling with all her might to get free and away from this 'monster'. She began screaming, begging him to leave her alone, that she'll tell him anything he'd want to know.

The sadistic smirk never leaving his face as he replied, "sorry, but I have to make sure your telling me the truth. I can't really believe you when you have no reason to be truthful with me."

Her voice became hoarse through all of her screaming, her body becoming exhausted from her furious attempts of escape, silently sobbing.

He channeled water nature chakra to his finger, creating a small water blade, "now where shall I out this first? Oh I know, how about right here."

He inserted the blade into the joint between the arm and shoulder, right in a cluster of nerves, causing her to release a high-pitched scream of terrible pain. A few minutes later the pain began to tone down, and he pulled out her finger roughly, causing her to whimper at the sensation of more pain being introduced to her system. It was long till he took his fingers and channeled a dangerously liberal amount of lightning chakra, and roughly thrust them into her core, causing her eyes and mouth to open as wide as they could, she screamed mentally, _'please! No more. I'll tell you whatever you want, just please STOP!'_

She slumped forwards, unable to keep her body upright, and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The leading kunoichi couldn't believe what was happening. It was supposed to be an easy grab 'n' fuck. The male would have been a wonderful stress reliever considering his impressive 'tool'. It should have been easy; males have no chakra, so they couldn't really fight back when kunoichis added chakra to their attempts. Yet, this male HAS chakra, and he used it to such efficiency to the point of completely outmaneuvering and capturing her entire group.

And what was worse, she had to stand here, tied to a tree, unable to move, get any of her weapons, or call on her chakra to escape; and listen to her comrades being tortured: one screaming in unimaginably pleasure, that she secretly wished she was on the receiving end; and the other screaming in absolute pain, who she didn't envy.

The screaming, from both kunoichis, slowed down until there was only silence. She then realized that both the original male and his clone were in front of her, one having no emotion on his face, while the other wearing a sadistic smile.

Seeing the two in front of her, she didn't know what to feel: eager and aroused from the pleasure that her comrade felt, or utter terror from the pain her other comrade felt. She was interrupted in her thoughts from when the doubles began speaking.

"So, you now see that we have dealt with your companions…" "And now we can deal with you…" "But we won't simply take it easy on you…" "Oh no, we we'll make what they experienced seem like child's play…" "You'll experience all of your pleasure points and erogenous zones…" "As well as your pain points all working overtime…" "At exactly the same time", they spoke in turn, making her unable to perfectly follow their speaking patterns.

They decided give the woman a break… because what she was about to experience would most likely be mind-shattering. "You see, when my teachers were training me, they trained me in every kunoichi skill possible as well as all physical skills needed to survive. I was even taught genjutsu, and had begun developing my own techniques. Now you'll be a test subject for two of my newest techniques", the original spoke, still angry that this woman had nearly raped him, but a little blame could also be passed on to his clones. Damn bastards had a bigger sadistic side than he did, and waited at the last second before using his dart gun and home-made poison darts.

"These two techniques are opposites: one causes pain, while the other causes pleasure. Now unlike normal genjutsu, which requires an extreme amount of control to cast, these two genjutsus require no such control; however, the amount of chakra channeled into the techniques means how intense the feeling is", the original spoke, giving the kunoichi an inside look at what she was about to experience.

Her body was still at war with itself; she was still highly aroused and hearing that she would 'feel' more pleasure only increased that feeling, but her body was also feeling an ever increasing amount of trepidation for the pain she would also experience.

The doubles looked on at this kunoichis' shaking form in anticipation. They were really interested to see how these new genjutsus would affect the human body. They could tell she was both frightened, based on her shaking, and aroused, based on her flower that was leaking oceans.

The original began a small series of handsigns, channeled a small amount of chakra, and called out, "**Genjutsu: Rewards of Heaven**."

The woman moaned, much to her disappointment, in pleasure from receiving such a small amount of pleasure; however, considering she was in a highly aroused state she supposed it was better than screaming like she just had the best orgasm in her whole life. Unfortunately, due to her being off in her own world doing her mental monologue, she failed to notice the set of signs the clone was now going through.

"**Genjutsu: Terrors of Hell**."

Not even a second, she unleashed a loud, agonizing shriek, unable to comprehend why the feeling that was making her feel good split-secondly made her feel like she was being branded by red-hot irons. As the genjutsu had not ended yet, she continued to scream in pain for two minutes.

As the painful genjutsu ended she began feeling, once again, a pleasurable tingle throughout her body, and, once again, she felt terrible pain replace the pleasure. This pattern of a few seconds of pleasure, then a few minutes of pain continued for thirty minutes with her moaning and screaming the entire time.

As this time passed the doubles began to get a little bored, and decided to try something new with the two techniques. Equal amounts of pleasure and pain… at exactly the same time. They channeled three fourths of their remaining reserves into their respective techniques, which was much more than what they had previously put into them.

"**Genjutsu: Rewards of Heaven**."

"**Genjutsu: Terrors of Hell**."

The results of the two genjutsus being applied simultaneously physically showed on the woman in an instant. Her eyes and mouth widened to inhuman proportions, she began struggling as if the death god was hot on her heels, and she let out a sound barrier breaking scream. Her eyes suddenly dull as her body limps forward like a marionette's strings being cut.

The doubles realize this, and cut off their respective jutsus while the clone checked her pulse. Finding none, he turned to the original shaking his head, and then he dispersed. The remaining male channeled chakra, and quickly went over the now dead female's entire body. He found the most recent damage occurring around the heart, so he assumed that her heart gave out from the torture.

Seeing as the other two remaining kunoichis are out of it, and well restrained, he decided to rest to restore his body as well as his chakra level.

* * *

As he awoke form his slumber, he noticed something awry. He looked around and saw a disturbing sight.

The first kunoichi he tortured, on the ground and untied, had blood sprayed down her front, most likely from the second kunoichi slitting her throat, and the second kunoichi was nowhere to be seen.

_'__Shit! How the hell did she get out? I thought that I had covered all my bases when I captured them'_, he thought, slightly worried what would happen if the lone kunoichi got back to her village, and informed her kage about him.

He quickly got himself together, and set off to take care of her before his real face became known to her village. If that happened, he would be distinguished both his looks and business attire, which was something he couldn't have lest he be hunted no matter what he dressed in.

* * *

She was almost there, an hour of travel, and she was almost home. She was extremely thankful that she had developed her skills without the use of chakra as much as with chakra because they certainly came in handy now. She still couldn't understand why not more of her comrades would train their skills without the use of chakra.

Oh well, not like it mattered anyway. All she had to do was get to her kage, and inform her of the 'freak', and then they could use that information to capture him before any of the other villages caught onto him. Afterwards, they could use him to bolster their forces, and conquer some of their nearby enemies. She just hoped that when his use had run out, her kage would grant her the request of allowing her to kill him in the most painful ways for what he made her way to her comrade.

**Flashback**

_I awoke to see my surroundings not much changed. My comrades both unconscious, and the 'freak' male apparently sleeping. I quickly slipped my bonds and checked on my nearest, my heart dropping when I realize that she isn't breathing. I steel my emotions, and make my way to my other comrade, thankfully she is still alive._

_I gently wake her, and begin to cut her bonds. She looks up at me, and asks, "Is master up?"_

_I look at her in disbelief and say as quietly as I could, "master? Why would you call him that? He practically did a step down from raping you!"_

_"__No, he didn't! He made me feel good, and he can make you feel good, too", she spoke quickly, defending her new found 'master'._

_I just look at her with pity, while I steel my heart for what I am about to do. I brought a kunai to her, and then I slit her throat, granting her a quick death. As much as I wanted to kill the bastard, I knew I had to get back to the village and tell my kage of this 'freak'._

**Flashback End**

She was now twenty feet away from the village, nothing was going to stop her now, and she was home free.

That was until she felt something slam into her, dragging her up into the air, flinging her around in several directions, and finally ending with her being slammed onto the ground face first in a small open field.

As she groggily got up onto her elbows, she got a good look at what attacked her, and she didn't like what she saw.

A figure the same height as the male that had captured herself and her team, the same hair color and length, and the same violet eyes. The only difference was the clothing that he now wore, which was a navy-blue, full body suit, a grey, sleeveless haori that ended at the knees, and a grey mask that took the form of a skull.

**"****I must say, I am impressed. To be able to sneak away from me with your specific disadvantages really shows the skills that you possess. Unfortunately, I simply cannot allow you to return to your village with information about me"**, the figure spoke, positioning himself to send her to the afterlife.

Suddenly, dozens of kunoichi appeared in the field, surrounding both the male and the Mizu kunoichi. "Stop right where you are!", said the leading kunoichi of the group. Both the male and woman had differing thoughts about this development.

_'__Shit, rebel bloodline bitches! Don't tell me we landed right in one of their bases'_, the kunoichi thought, not liking her current situation one bit.

_'__Hmm… they don't seem like they're with this kunoichi. I did hear that there were some rebels throughout Mizu. If this is the case then most of my work has been lightened significantly'_, thought the male, hoping he will be able to turn this into his favor.

The group quickly subdued the two, and got prepared to take them to the rebel leader.

The Mizu kunoichi put up a small resistance as she was not looking forward to being tortured again in such a short time period; however, the male didn't put up any resistance. He figured that he would be able to convince this leader into an accord for his skills considering that they were in a war.

It took thirty minutes for the two to be brought before the leader, and what a looker the leader was.

She had auburn hair reaching down to her ankles, and teal green eyes. She wears a long sleeve blue dress that is opened on her right side, and a similar color pair of shorts underneath the dress. Mesh armor about three inches tall completes her upper body, while she has more mesh armor down her legs. She wears high-heeled sandals, and has shin guards that extend past her knees. Lastly, she has blue finger nail polish on her hands.

As she looked the two over, she silently signals one of her bodyguards, "Take the kunoichi to our interrogator, and get all the info you can from her about the Mizukage and her forces. I'll take care of the young man."

The captured kunoichi was about to frantically say anything about this man, in the hopes of saving her own skin; however, she was quickly silenced by a chop to the back of the neck.

Both the leader and the male kept their attention on the now unconscious kunoichi that was being dragged out of the room to be interrogated, a fate neither would envy. As soon as she was out of the room, both the rebel leader and the young man returned their attention to each other.

"Now, what do I do with you, young man", she spoke, giving his form a good look over.

**"****Well, I believe introductions are needed first. You may call me Uzumaki, as I have never known my first name. And you are?"**, spoke the young man, in a polite tone.

"Mei Terumi, leader of the rebel fraction against the Mizukage, and I'll ask you about your name later. Right now, why are you here?", Mei asked, really wanting to learn about this man.

**"****Honestly, two reasons. One, I was here to basically kill that kunoichi that you had dragged out of here. Two, I have developed a unique set of skills over the years, and I thought of offering those skills to you to help in this war"**, replied the young man now known as Uzumaki.

"No offense, but what skills could you possibly have. Your male and males are pretty much useless in the kunoichi world", she replied, remembering the first reason she decided to voice a question that had appeared in her mind, "another thing, why are you trying to kill that kunoichi? What did she ever do to you, and why would you throw away your life in such a stupid endeavor."

He chuckled before answering, **"You know, that kunoichi, along with her teammates, thought the same thing. That they were invincible to any male they came across, and could do anything they wished to him, even rape him without consequence; however, they never thought they would come across someone like me. I completely out-smarted and out-maneuvered them. And if you doubt my skills then how about we have a match: me versus any kunoichi you choose. And as far as why I was trying to kill that kunoichi, she possessed information about me that I do not want to be spread around just yet; if it were to happen then many kunoichis from other villages would coming running to find and capture me."**

"a fruitless endeavor, but it should be interesting to watch. By the way, I noticed that you have not revealed your face to me, even though you have seen my face and many others that are within this base", Mei said, a little irritated that she had yet to see his face. Suddenly getting an idea, she said with a grin, "How about we make this match more interesting? You win, you can kill the kunoichi as soon as we are done getting all the information about the Mizukage's forces out of her; however, you lose, and you have to remove your mask in front of the entire rebel force."

**"****Hmm… interesting idea. That would certainly make the game more fun. I accept. When and where shall this take place?"**, he asked, amusement coloring his tone.

"Tomorrow, nine A.M. I can't wait to see what you're hiding behind that mask, _Uzumaki_", she spoke, her voice gaining a flirtatious edge to it when she said his surname.

He shook his head as he released a sigh, and went about preparing for this match.

* * *

The next morning, all rebel kunoichi were gathered round an open clearing. Mei had given them all the order to get to this location at nine A.M.; however, she hadn't expanded on it any further, only saying it was a surprise. Mei walked into the center, and began her quick explanation, "now, everyone. I have gotten you all here for some entertainment. We will be watching an interesting match this morning, so without further ado let this match begin."

Out of the circle of women came a single kunoichi, Aki. She had a level of chakra at about low Jonin, and two years of experience thanks to this war. She possessed a good grasp on taijutsu as well a ninjutsu.

As the challenger came out of the crowd, said crowd began whispering amongst themselves.

"It's that same male that showed up a few days ago…"

"What's he thinking? He could get killed…"

Mei cut off the whispering by speaking very loudly, "now I know some of you are wondering what this man is doing, but he came to me saying he wishes to offer his skills to us. Despite you all knowing the males standing in this world, I decided to humor him, but with a stipulation: he wins, he kills the kunoichi we captured two days ago; however, should he lose, he must reveal his face to us. Now let the match continue."

Aki and Uzumaki slowly circle each other; Aki pulling out a kunai, and Uzumaki unsheathing his short sword. Suddenly, they rushed each other, and clanging could be heard throughout the field. Aki viciously slashed and hacked at her opponent; only for her opponent to acrobatically weave through and dodge her attacks, and counterattack in both normal grip as well as reverse grip.

They clashed once again, then Aki channeled her chakra, and in a quick burst of strength, disarmed Uzumaki's blade from his hand. Despite this, he used the momentum form Aki's move to spin jump away from Aki, creating distance from the two, and landed with his right arm extended behind him.

Aki rushed him once more, but Uzumaki spun towards her with a hidden kunai, reversed grip, knocking her blade hand to her side, spinning pass her guard, and landed a chakra enhanced elbow shot to her gut. The blow forced air out of her lungs, and sent her back three feet with her hitting the ground causing her to lose her grip on her kunai.

The crowd that was watching the match intently was fairly surprised. They had not expected the male to do as well as he had been doing. To be able to match blades with a kunoichi is no small feat; however, seeing Aki get back on her feet and begin to go through some handsigns made them all smirk, even more so when the male rushed at her. This was going to be the move that ended the match, and revealed the male's face to them.

Aki was getting off of the ground as she saw the male, Uzumaki, run towards her. She started handsigns for a weak water jutsu, just enough to knock him off his feet, and then she would use the body flicker to get on top of him with a kunai, ending the match.

Or so she and every other kunoichi present thought…

The weak jutsu hit him head-on, and seconds later… ~poof~. His body became enveloped with smoke, which revealed… a tree stump! This surprised the hell out of every kunoichi present, and they all had the exact same thought, _'HE CAN USE CHAKRA! HOW THE HELL IS HE USING CHAKRA?'_ they were surprised further when they noticed some symbols on the log that began to glow blue, _'OH SHIT!' _as the collective thought as the log exploded. Not explode to do serious harm to the combatant or viewers, but enough… to plant Aki on wobbly legs, barely keeping her balance.

Static sounded behind Aki, who looked back, revealing Uzumaki, who had a lightning chakra infused kunai, that's edge was lengthened by said lightning chakra, in hand ready to strike her down.

The blade sliced through Aki, who turned into a puddle of water, revealing that she had replaced herself with a water bushin.

Aki burst out of nowhere, kunai in hand, ready to strike the male down. She got closer, and struck; however, her blade fazed right through him. The next she knows her face is met with a sandaled foot, after hearing a static sound. She wobbles around, trying to keep her balance, until she haunches over feeling a knee lodged in her gut. Another burst of static, she sees him out of the corner of her eye on the opposite side that he kneed her, hands clasped together, ready to bring them down across her back. She reacts in a second, tworking her body, and ramming the kunai into his chest… only for the kunai to faze through him again! Suddenly, her body is surrounded by two chains: one in a horizontal circle, and the other in a vertical circle. She tries to send her chakra outside the sphere, only to not get any reward for the effort. She then tries to send weapons at her captor, only to stop at an invisible wall and clatter down the sphere shape of her prison.

**"****You will not be able to get out of my chakra chain prison through any means, so you are trapped. I believe I have won, yes?"**, Uzumaki speaks in a neutral tone.

Aki, seeing no way out, does the only thing she can, "I forfeit."

He releases his chains, and goes to retrieve his short sword; every single kunoichi staring at him in disbelief, especially Mei. With a burst of static, he reappears next to Mei, spooking her, and says, **"So, how was that for a demonstration?"** his voice over filling with amusement.

One execution and a few hours later, and everyone has nearly gotten back to normal behavior, while Mei is in her quarters thinking of Uzumaki's display, _'just maybe… just maybe with his help we can finally end this war, and bring Kirikagure back to greatness'_ she thought of the future to come, and how positive that future may be.

END


	4. Eye of the Storm

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BASILISK**

**AN- to those who have review, thanks, and to those that have said that I have an empty space as to how Naruto got strong; I plan in showing that later. probably after Naruto learns about his parents vice versa; use this to try and give them more to bond over.**

**Chapter 4: Eye of the Storm**

It has been four days since Uzumaki had his match with Mei's chosen kunoichi. He spent most of his time since then with Mei, gaining information about the rebels and their strategic movements, as well as the origins of the war. After all, how could he help in this war without knowing any important information?

Currently, he was looking over a geographical map of the Land of Water, looking for any patches of land that the rebels could use to their advantage in upcoming battles.

"How has the gathering been?", a voice said. He turned to the source and found it to be Mei.

**"****Fair. I have found some fields that we can use to our advantage during battles"**, he spoke, pointing out said location on the laid out map.

Mei was about to comment on the work he had done, but a messenger kunoichi appeared in the room and handed her a scroll. She read the scroll, and her eyes widened.

Uzumaki wondered what would invoke such a reaction, so he asked.

**"****Mei what's wrong?"**

"You know that the Mizukage had, for some reason, decided to purge Kirikagure of kunoichi with bloodlines, right?", she replied.

He nodded in response.

"Well, based off of the information in this scroll, it appears that the Mizukage hasn't killed all the bloodline users she could capture. She has some that her kunoichi captured, and placed them in a camp. Their chakra is crudely sealed off, and are used as sex slaves for the Kiri kunoichi serving under the Mizukage's rule. Any children born from these rapes are killed as soon as they're born, in front of the mother, causing even more mental damage", she relays the information to him.

His fists tightens into balls, showing his anger at the unfair treatment that these women go through; it reminds him of some of the things he went through even though he was lucky in not receiving any assaults of a sexual nature.

Mei notices this, and asks, "I was planning to assign a rescue mission to our best assassination squad to the camps' location. Do you wish to accompany them on this mission?"

"Yes, Mei", he replies in a cold, but respectful tone.

"Do you have any skills in infiltration?", he nods his head, "granted. Arrive at the base entrance ready to leave in thirty minutes. Dismissed", she replies.

He turns to leave the room, go to his quarters, and prepare for departure. He arrives at the entrance thirty minutes later fully stocked, and having a new add-on to his clothing: four straps of leather that act as sheathes for four kunai; two on the left, and two on the right. He quickly explains to the group the reason for his presence, and he leaves with the group, not wasting any time.

By the time they got near the camp, they found and fought Kiri kunoichi three times, their numbers having been reduced from ten to four, including Uzumaki.

He quickly stopped the remaining kunoichi in order to create a plan, considering their group was down by more than half they could not afford any more loses. He thought for a minute before informing them of his plan.

**"****I possess a few techniques that are perfect for infiltration as well as a few barrier techniques that will keep the Kiri kunoichi inside away from the captives, so I'll go in and set up the barrier then you go in and get the captives out."**

The kunoichi nodded, trusting that his plan will work, and positioned themselves to act at a moments' notice.

He forms the clone sign, and brings three shadow clones of himself into existence, and then he give the three a kunai that was on his waist each. The four look-a-likes form the tiger seal, **"Hiding with Camouflage"**, and disappear; a minute later, a massive red barrier sprouts from the camp.

The kunoichi take this as a sign to move in, and get the hostages out.

* * *

He just moved into the camp, and my clones were now setting up the other kunai. As he was informed of my clones completed mission via dispelling, he moved into the kunai formation, release his camouflage technique, and activate the Four Red Yang Formation barrier. The sudden erection of the barrier, and his appearance scared the group of twenty Kiri kunoichi. He found their reactions to be quite… amusing.

This creature and this barrier appear out of nowhere, and this creature begins slaughtering the kunoichi trapped within. As he begins to slow his whirling dance of blood and gore, a kunoichi decides to take a chance, and punches this creature hard in the face. He turns into a log with a puff of smoke, and then the log explodes violently, killing the assaulting kunoichi, and injuring several others around her.

He unsheathed his short sword, and channel lightning chakra through it, lengthening it to a katana size blade. He acrobatically weave around the mass of opponents' attacks, while striking down those same opponents with quick, precise slashes.

Four Kiri kunoichi are above him with their blades held over-head, ready to strike me down. Not going to happen! He slashed his free hand in the air, at the waist of the air-born women. Blood spurts into the air, and the four fall down to the earth in two pieces.

He saw only one kunoichi left, and she is a sad excuse for one. She is shaking in her sandals, and is now holding a hostage, like that will do any good!

"Drop the sword or I swear I will kill this bloodline bitch", the lone kunoichi shrieks, pressing the blade in a little deeper, drawing blood.

The hostage seems to take no notice of this; her eyes seem to have no light or will to live left. He used his bushin 'step' combo, and everything ends seconds after.

Seeing as this male has not made any movements, the lone kunoichi believes that she has the upper hand against him… that is until she feels a terrible pain in her chest. She looks down and sees an arm through both her chest and the hostages. The last thing she hears before she is consumed by eternal darkness is the male whispering, "Forgive me."

* * *

As the remaining kunoichi of the assassination squad file their way into the camp, they quickly get to the hostages and make sure they're safe. The entire group, kunoichi and hostage alike, turn their attention towards the massive red barrier and take in a grisly sight.

The male inside the barrier was destroying everything around him. He ripped the kunoichis apart; some with his lightning infused short sword, while others with his bare hands. Each cut sprayed blood and organs over the entire area, even the walls of the barrier are coated with blood.

The kunoichi and hostages see the remaining Kiri kunoichi grab a single hostage, and began screaming at the male frantically, trying to get him to back off. Despite seeing the male looking like he has been completely dyed red, they could see that he was struggling with himself with the decision he now has to make.

A second later, a 'copy' of the male in front of the kunoichi appears behind her, and thrusts his hand into her back with it running through the hostage as well. They hear him whisper something as both women slump forward, their hearts no monger beating.

The male releases the barrier, and walks towards the group, his body not displaying any emotion. As he walked by them, he heard kunoichi and hostage alike say the same thing,"Devil."

The journey back to the base was a quick and quiet one. The bloodline hostages were still a little wary of him, considering he still had all the blood and gore on him from his slaughter.

Several of the rebel bases medical kunoichi took the captives to make sure they were all right, and heal any that needed medical attention. They tried to to the same with Uzumaki, seeing as he was covered in blood; however, he just disappeared in a bit of static.

No one had been able to find him for two hours since his return. Surprisingly, Mei was the one to find him, and she didn't like what she saw. She found him sitting on the floor, back against a wall, legs sprawled out, and a bottle of saki that was half empty. She saw that he had his mask on his right side, and she got a full view of his face. He looked handsome; he probably would look even more so when he got sober. As she saw him about to take another swig of the drink in his hand, she decided to put a stop to him before he hurt himself, and try to figure out what was wrong with him and help him. She quickly got to him, and snatched the saki bottle away from him.

"Heysh, gives thaths backs!", he slurred, trying and failing pathetically to grab the bottle back.

"No! I ain't giving you jack shit till you tell me what the hell is going on with you. Why are you acting like this?", Mei said, practically demanding answers from the drunk man.

Despite his inebriated state, he could tell that answering this woman's questions would mean less pain for him, and so he began to speak.

"Ya knowsh, Is been traineds ta be best ninjas my whole lifesh. Is killed manys people beforesh, never beens messed withs as bad, but this so bad. Never so brokens", he spoke, the slur still affecting his ability to speak clearly.

Mei's, hearing this, visage softens as she gets what he is trying to say. She sits down beside him, without the saki as to keep him from drinking more than he has already, and wraps her arm around his shoulder, pulling his head to her cleavage. "shh… everything is going to be alright. You did what you had to; no one faults you for that", she whispers in his ear gently.

She then feels a wetness coming on to her, and she notices that he is crying. She gently caresses his long hair as he sobs his heart out, trying to comfort him. After five minutes, she notices that he has stopped, and it is then that she sees that he has fallen asleep. She smiles, and, with the aid of chakra, she picks him up and shushins to his room. She gently lays him down, and turns to leave, not before kissing his forehead and wishing him a good night.

* * *

He awoke from one of the best nights of sleep he had in his life, despite waking up with a mild headache and hangover. Despite drinking half a bottle of saki the previous night, he could remember fairly well what occurred last night, and how Mei had helped him deal with the death of an innocent hostage that weighed on his mind.

As he got dressed and ready for the day ahead, he mentally swore to himself that he would thank Mei for the help and emotional support she had given him.

He heard Aki, the same woman he sparred against five days ago, calling loudly that all rebels were requested to show for an announcement, so with that in mind, he made his way toward the amassed crowd.

"I want to thank everyone for getting her so quickly, now done to business. I have just received some disturbing news from my spy; Kirikagure's army has been spotted heading towards our base, led by the Mizukage herself", Mei spoke with a sense of urgency.

The majority of the rebels gained grim looks on their faces and others began whisper, while a small few started to panic. Seeing this Mei spoke to regain the masses attention.

"now is not the time to be panicking! What we need to be doing now is preparing for this major battle. We all have fought so hard in this pointless war against civilian women and kunoichis with bloodlines, and now we have a chance to end it by striking down the Mizukage. So how's with me?", spoke Mei, trying to encourage the mass of kunoichi.

It most of gotten through to them because they began cheering her, and saying, "We can do this!", and, "Let's end this war!"

"Now I need all of you to set up any defenses that you can to try and weaken their army. Prepare as much as you can. Dismissed", she said, her voice filled with finality.

As the massive crowd began to disperse, doing whatever they could for the upcoming battle, Uzumaki made his way towards Mei.

**"****impressive speech, Mei. You really got the crowd in fighting shape"**, he spoke.

Mei gave him a small smile, and nodded in thanks before deciding to get back to the most important topic right now.

"Uzumaki, I need to know what all you can do, and I need to know now! This is no time to hide any skills that you have hidden away; we need everything we've got to survive this onslaught", she spoke in a serious tone, almost hinging on desparate.

**"****I am a journeyman level seal master, and am capable of creating my own seals for a multitude of things: defense, traps, and capturing are just some of my specialties. I also possess two assassination techniques that are quite dangerous, and I have knowledge on water and lightning style ninjutsu, and I developed and tested two genjutsu that are devastating to any opponent. I can rewire some ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques to seal form and spread them out as forms of both offense and defense"**, he spoke, informing her of what he was capable of.

Mei stood there, eyes widening by the second, as she continued to listen to him. After she regained her bearings, she quickly began giving orders that he was to perform to prepare for this fight.

He nodded and left to begin setting up everything needed to create traps that would disable the enemy. After two and a half hours he was finished setting up his defenses, and reported back to Mei, who quickly gathered the rebels once again to inform them of Uzumaki's traps.

Three hours later, the base was completely prepared for the coming of this fight, and Uzumaki finally had some time to speak with Mei.

**"****Mei, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me, especially when you helped me through the emotional problem I had concerning the last mission."**

"No problem Uzumaki, I am just glad I could help you get over it", Mei replied, a smile appearing on her face.

**"****Ya know, hearing you say Uzumaki all the time is getting quite annoying, and since I don't know my own first name I'll just go with what I overheard some of the kunoichi and hosatges say about me during the last mission. You can call me Akuma"**, the now named Akuma said.

Mei smiled, glad that she finally had a first name to call him, even if it was self-given; he was right saying Uzumaki over and over again when talking to him was getting annoying.

Suddenly, a loud horn was heard, and Mei's eyes widened. She ran out towards the courtyard, and yelled, adding chakra to her voice to amplify it, "Everyone, the Mizukage and her army is here, prepare for battle!"

At this everyone assumed their positions, getting ready for this massive battle. They fell into positions with Mei and Akuma at the front line. It didn't take long for the massive army of Kirikagure to be seen. As the army got closer and closer, the rebels seemed to get a little disturbed that Mei hadn't gave an order yet.

The Kiri army began breaking rank, and running towards different sections of the amassed rebel fighters. Suddenly, akuma formed a single handsign, and called out, **"Fuinjutsu: Realm of Hell."**

Four seal arrays appeared in front of the rebels. The width of the arrays stretching from the left side to the right side of the rebel group, while the length of the arrays expand about three yards, creating a massive barrier, ensnaring a large amount of the Kiri kunoichi.

The ensnared kunoichi drop to their knees, screaming in pain. The rebel fighters breath a sigh of relief, glad that Akuma's traps protected them.

Mei, seeing her chance to inflict damage to the army, shouted, "use Wild Water Wave all together!"

The entire rebel group went through handsigns, and expelled multiple waves that combined into one massive wave, closing in on the paralyzed Kiri kunoichi. Mei then looked at Akuma, "Akuma, now!"

As Mei began speaking to him, he had already begun going through handsigns, **"Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration."**

A tremendous amount of lightning arcs out of his hands, and merged with the massive water wave, creating a colossal electrically charged tsunami. It crashed into paralyzed group, and flowed several feet behind the barrier, electrocuting many Kiri kunoichi as well as killing about half that were violently shocked.

Akuma deactivated the barrier, so that none of his allies would be affected by his barrier inadvertently. Once the barrier was down Mei gave the order, "Charge!"

And charge they did. They were on top of the downed kunoichi in seconds killing any who had survived the massive collaboration jutsu. Akuma made generous use of his 'stepping' to mark several of the Kiri fighters with both pain and pleasure seals. He quickly activated them causing those marked kunoichi to nearly collapse from pleasure/ pain, giving several rebel fighters the chance they needed to take them down.

Akuma, Mei, and the rest of the rebels continued the pattern of attacking and defending against the Kiri forces that went on for what seemed like hours until, suddenly, a malevolent chakra filled the air.

Mei felt that chakra, and instantly knew who possessed chakra like that. A jinchuriki. She screamed at her comrades, "Everyone move your asses back! Yagura is here, and she's using the Sanbi's chakra."

Every rebel began to feel fear at the thought of the Mizukage utilizing the three tails' chakra. A red blur slammed into a group of rebels kicking up dust, and screams of pain could be heard within.

As the smoke cleared a demonic figure was seen: a woman about 143 centimeters tall with messy, grey hair, pupiless pink eyes, and a stitch scar that runs from her left eye down to her cheek. She wore a grey, sleeveless shirt that covers her torso and B cup breast, she also has a short-sleeve mesh armor shirt over that, as well as a green poncho. She wears a turquoise sash and a green apron around her waist that covers the grey pants she wears. She also wears brown boots, and carries an uneven staff like weapon with a flower on the thicker end on her back. However, what made her look even more dangerous was the ominous looking three-tailed, red chakra cloak that surrounded her, giving her a feral appearance.

Mei, seeing Akuma in the crowd, shushined to him, desperately hoping that he had something to deal with a jinchuriki capable of controlling her beast. "Akuma… do you have… anything… that can… take care of this?", she said, panting heavily from the physically demanding battle.

**"****Y-yes, I do, but I need a distraction first"**, he said, not in much better shape than her.

Mei nodded and provided that distraction. She went through a few handsigns, and spat out several globs of lava that headed straight for Yagura.

Yagura was too preoccupied dodging the globs of lava to realize several glowing chains wrap around her body. She tried to break out of them, but found that she was unable to. She looked to the source of the chains, and found that they had popped up out of the ground. She looked around and saw those same chains, a few feet away, sprouted out of the ground and flowing into the back of a red-headed, masked… male? Males can't use chakra. What was going on here!

She got angry that this puny male was capable of restraining her. The Mizukage! She began to channel more chakra from her beast, forming a dark red sphere around her. She released a shockwave of power that was capable of kicking up a lot of dust and snapping this male's chains. The smoke cleared, and showed what people would think would come out of a nightmare: a gigantic three-tailed turtle monster with one eye visible.

Every rebel was frozen in fear at this monstrous sight. They had lost. There was no way they could fight this, even this male that helped them could not fight this!

The three-tailed turtle was about to advance until it was stopped by familiar chains. The amount of chains had doubled in comparison to the amount that had wrapped around Yagura's form. The beast roared in rage, and began channeling positive and negative chakra to its mouth.

Akuma, seeing this quickly handed four kunai to four kunoichi around him and yelled out orders, **"Mei, Aki, Aoa, Miria. Take each kunai and form a square around the three tails now!"**

As soon as the kunai were in place, Akuma activated his Four Red Yang Formation barrier, and not a moment too soon, seeing as the giant turtle unleashed its attack. The attack slammed into the barrier, creating a massive explosion, which was thankfully contained inside the barrier.

Akuma, along with the rest of the rebel army, breathed a huge sigh of relief. They had a little time now to deal with a tailed beast, although it wouldn't last forever since his kunai barrier could only withstand so much.

Mei took this small reprieve to order her comrades to take out the remaining Kiri forces, and within ten minutes the opposing force was either dead or captured.

Meanwhile, we have a very pissed off, giant turtle battering the walls of the barrier with multiple bijuudamas and its rolling shell tank attack. While this was happening Akuma had unsealed a massive pot with fuinjutsu markings all over it. He was about to channel chakra into it to activate it until he saw the barrier crack and shatter from a stronger than normal bijuudama. The shockwave created knocked him on his ass. He scrambled frantically to get back to the pot; he touched it and channeled nearly all of his chakra into the pot, and shouted, **"Fuinjutsu: Chained Pot Sealing!"**

Using the pot as a medium, Akuma released several chakra chains from within the pot. The chains wrapped around every inch of the giant turtle, even the tails and its legs. Then, the turtle was towards the pot, and when it was close enough, its body became wraithlike, showing the jinchriki's body within the construct.

**"****Seal!"**, Akuma shouted, completing the jutsu, killing Yagura, and sealing the three tails.

The majority of the chains flowed into the pot, along with the Sanbi's wraithlike body, leaving one chain that was attached to the pot lid. The lid was pulled onto the pot, and several chains appeared on the pot weaving around each other, effectively locking the lid to the pot.

Akuma stared at the pot for a few minutes until a small smile came on his face. He did it! He stopped the Sanbi, and he didn't die. He tried to take a step towards the rebels, but he ended up falling flat on his face. He barely heard Mei calling out his name before he met with the darkness.

* * *

Akuma woke up to find himself in a decent bed that was surrounded by white walls. He saw that his mask was on the desk net to his bed; Mei must have convinced him to take it off while he wasn't in his right mind. He heard some shuffling and a click, and the door opened to reveal a med nin and Mei standing at the door way.

"Hey Akuma, how are you feeling?", Mei asked, while the med nin, who was trying and failing to keep the blush from appearing on her face, began doing a series of test on him.

"I am feeling fine; like I didn't even take on a jinchuriki", he replied.

"You're lucky you only received a few cuts and bruises, plus some mild chakra exhaustion from facing Yagura", she replied, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, so where are we? Last time I checked the rebel base doesn't have a room with white walls", Akuma asks, wondering where exactly he was.

"We're at Kirikagure, in the hospital. We brought you along with the other rebels that needed medical treatment from the war. Only the Kiri forces and a small amount of civilians harbored hatred for bloodline users. Thankfully, none of the hospital staff hold that same hatred", Mei said.

The blushing med nin had just finished administrating the tests to him. She turned to him and spoke to him for the first time.

"Well, it looks like you've made a full recover. Your chakra has returned to safe levels, and your cuts and bruises have completely healed. I guess that from your Uzumaki heritage before they were nearly wiped out during the third kunoichi war."

"Ah, thank you for the help", he said, as he got out of bed and began to get dressed. He was about to put his mask back on, but Mei stopped him. He looked at her confusingly, "What are you doing?"

"I was wondering if you could not have your mask on for a while? I think that the rest of Kiri would like to see the face of its hero and savior, especially the rebel forces that you fought alongside with. Please… ", she asked, while bringing out her most dangerous technique.

_'__Nononononono! Not that, not them blasted puppy eyes'_, he thought as he looked at her, his will beginning to crumble under the absolutely cute look. He sighed, "Fine."

She instantly gained a happy look on her face, glomps his arm positioning it between her voluptuous breast, and proceeds to drag him out of the room.

The med nin, who had seen the entire scene take place, had one thought cross her mind, _'You bitch.'_

* * *

The civilians and few Kunoichi that were around saw an intriguing sight. The well-known leader of the rebels was walking with a man, a very handsome man at that.

The civilian women were annoyed that Mei had her arms wrapped the arm of such a good looking male, secretly wishing that they were in her place.

The kunoichi however were racking their brains; they had seen him somewhere before. He was wearing the exact same outfit as the male that helped them. In fact, he had the same hair and eyes… _NO WAY!_

As this was happening, the pair was having their own conversation.

"You caused a lot of commotion; ya know, being the only known male being able to use chakra. Some kunoichis and civilian women are going to come after you in an attempt to wed you, both for being able to use chakra and the feats you've accomplished", she said seeing several women in the street, both kunoichi and civilians, looking at him with blushes, "Some have even suggested that you take over kiri as the kage based on your feats in battle alone."

"Really, well hate to burst their bubble, but I have no intention of being a kage. Maybe in the future, but definitely not now. And as far as marriage, I want to marry a woman that cares for me, not because of what I can do", Akuma said, replying to the big bombs she had just dropped on him.

"Really, then what are you going to do to pass the time?", Mei said, mentally perking up at what he said about the marriage part.

"I was thinking of doing a little bit of traveling, and being a bounty hunter to help keep my skills sharp", he replied.

She mentally frowned at his answer; she really didn't want him to leave. Putting those thoughts away for another time, she asked him another question, "So, if not you, then who do you think should be Mizukage?"

"A person, who is capable of being a good leader, and can look out for the village as a whole. If I had to say anyone specific, based on what I've seen, I would say you, Mei", he replied.

Mei' face looked shocked, though he took no notice of it as he continued.

"You have taken care of the people under you during your time as leader of the rebels, and I have no doubts that you couldn't so the same with this village."

"Thank you, Akuma", she said, as she shocked herself and Akuma by kissing him on the cheek.

This action caused both of them to gain a bit of pink hue on their respective cheeks.

"Mei…", he was about to say more when she interrupted him.

"Come on, Akuma. The village is having a ceremony to decide who the next Mizukage will be."

And with that she dragged him towards the amassed crowd.

Thirty minutes later, it was announced that Mei had been chosen to lead the village into a better tomorrow. The village as a whole had thought she was a good choice; however, there were still a few who thought that the male could do just as good as Mei.

As Mei had gotten situated in her new office, she asked Akuma to stay for a little bit.

"I know that you have your own plans concerning after this, but I was wondering if there was any way I could call on you if I need you?", she said, hoping he would say yes.

"Hmm…", as he thought for a few minutes before replying, "Yes I could. It wouldn't be much trouble to do so."

Moving with such speed that she surprised him, she grabbed him into a hug, causing his head to meet the valley of her chest, "Thank you Akuma!", she squealed in happiness.

Akuma, however, was starting to squirm, trying to get free in order to breathe air. His squirming became feebler as the seconds passed until he became limp.

At this time, Mei noticed his lack of movement, pulled his head from her chest, seeing his eyes taking on a swirl like appearance.

"Akuma!"

She quickly used a weak water jutsu to wake him up, and wake up he did. He sputtered as he sat up, mentally thanking whatever god there was that allowed him to breathe again.

"I'm soo sorry about that!", Mei said, looking down as she had been the one to knock him out.

After taking a few deep breathes to get reacquainted with the life giving thing known as air he replied, "Don't worry about it; it was just an accident."

"Well thank you for understanding, and thank you for agreeing to help us. I hope to see you soon, Akuma", said Mei, her tone containing happiness for his help, but also sadness that he was leaving, even if temporarily.

Akuma nodded, giving Mei a small smile, turned to leave the office, and begin to put the plan he made for his career into action. It would be the beginning of a name that everyone across the Elemental Nations, even kunoichi, fear: The Whirlpool Devil, Akuma Uzumaki.

END

On a sad note: I'd like to offer my condolences to the friends and family of Rei-Sunsanoo, who has unfortunately passed away. May she rest in peace.


End file.
